Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by BlueCheeter104
Summary: In the Year 2564, Project Freelancer is in its early days. All the recuits are ready for some action. But sometimes past can come back to bite you. Rated T for the occasional swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **This is my first go at writing a fan fic so any feed back would be much appreciated. I do not own Roosterteeth nor do I own Red vs Blue or any of the characters, Only the ones I made up though. So please enjoy and I will upload again soon

* * *

**Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow**

_-Your past can come back to haunt you_

.:':. .:':. .:':.

_Thud Thud Thud Thud_

Every hit drew her in closer, letting out the anger bottled up inside her.

_Thud Thud Thud Thud_

Every punch kept in perfect timing of the next. All she needed to do was focus. Block out everything and just concentrate.

_Thud Thud Thud Thud_

"_Your never going to get better"_

_Thud Thud Thud Thud_

"_Pathetic. Loser. Wannabe. No one"_

_Thud..._

*Flash Back*

"Miss. Rooks, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. School finished an hour ago" said Mr. Ouar

_Thud Thud Thud._ No reply.

"Miss. Rooks, do I need to phone your parents again?"

"No sir" replied a small voice from the dark gym

"Good. I expect you out of the building in 5 minutes. Lock up on the way out" Replied Mr. Ouar as he closed the main door.

The hitting stopped. She picked up her gym bag and walked into the change room. Putting down her bag, she looked in one of the bathroom mirrors, looking at her reflection with distaste. Her skin was a natural soft colour and quite red from her work out, her fiery red hair stuck out all over the place, some falling out of her ponytail. Her bangs framed her face showing off her electric green eyes. Quickly fixing up her hair, she walked back over to her bag, grabbed out a change of clothes and a towel and went to the showers.

Hot water running down her back was like heaven. It stung, but it was a good sting. She felt all her muscles relax as she scrubbed herself clean. Quickly hoping out, she put on a pair of grey sweat pants and a black tank top while tying her wet hair in a ponytail. Gathering her bag, she walked outside the gym into the cool spring afternoon, locking the door behind her.

"Oi, Lina!" A voice called from a distance.

"Carolina! Over here!" Said the voice again, closer now.

Turning around, Carolina saw a girl, medium height, skinny, long dirty blonde wavy hair and tanned skin, coming running across the school yard.

"Woman, are you deaf?!" The girl panted, bending over to catch her breath.

"Sorry Lucy, I wasn't really paying attention" replied Carolina in an amused tone

"I really need to get into shape. Just running across the school yard to you was exhausting! Maybe you could take me to one of your work outs?" Said Lucy, still catching her breath

"If you feel like me beating you up, yeah sure" Joked Carolina

Lucy did have a point though. The school was pretty big. Lucy and Carolina both attended the high school which was quite close to where they live. It had been up for around 30 years now and the vast range of improvements included two new ovals (since a group of boys set fire to one of them) 25 new buildings, expansion of the school yard and new fitness and sports facilities (which Carolina spent all of her free time using).

"So what was today? Punching bag? Abs workout? Running? Weights?"

"I was punching the shit out of the punching bag before Mr. Ouar found me and kicked me out" Carolina said.

"Again? That's the second time this week. You really need to lay off this whole training thing. Your gonna injure or hurt yourself really badly and knowing you, you'll just keep training until you can't move" Lucy said, once regaining her breath.

"I have to be good. I have to be the best. I need to be number one. I can't settle for second" Explained Carolina

"Lina, I'm flattered by you trying so hard for me, but you're already my number one" Joked Lucy as they started walking home.

The walk home was like always. Lucy lived a few streets down so they just walked to Carolina's house together. They had walked this path for years. Every time was the same. Lucy would be explaining something weird like how popcorn pops or why the sky is blue or just gossiping about the latest rumours in the school. Carolina was pretty content listening to Lucy ramble the whole time. The two were like Jing and Jang, balancing each other.

Carolina could remember meeting Lucy in Day care. Carolina had always been a quiet one and the she was always disinvited by the other kids when it was play. She would spend her time playing alone with the dinosaurs and mud. Until one day, Lucy came over and sat next to Carolina with her dolls. She asked whether she liked dolls and Carolina just replied no. At this point, any other girl would run off shouting 'weirdo' but Lucy just said okay and began talking about something else. Since then, the two have been inseparable.

Carolina wasn't like other girls. In day-care, she would play with dinosaurs and with mud (with her being sent home multiple times after throwing mud at other girls). Coming into grade 1 &2, she liked to play with action figures and swords. In years 4 & 5 were when she decided to try Karate and cut her hair short like a boy. In year 7 & 8, she got into guns and physical violence. Her aggression seemed to become more of a problem as she was suspended twice. Once for attack a boy who threw a sandwich at her after he called her a guy, and the second for calling a teacher a 'cow' and 'a waste of space' after she called Carolina's book a mess and a waste of paper. Now coming into year 10, she began to focus more on her body and fitness. Every day, she would be in the gym early training and stay back late in the afternoon to continue training. And even when she went home, she would still be upstairs punching the punching bag in her room.

Carolina hadn't realised that the time had passed by so quick and that she was now standing outside her house. The two story house stood looming over them with its dark bricks and vines trailing up the walls almost to the top.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Going to the gym in the morning?" Asked Lucy

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard. Of course I'm going to the gym! I'll see you tomorrow" Said Carolina, and with that, she turned on her heel to walk through the gate leading to her front door.

.:':. .:':. .:':.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **This is still in flash back from when Carolina was younger. I think I might be going a bit off topic here but I should get back to the main story soon

* * *

**Chapter 2**

.:':. .:':. .:':.

*Flash Back*

Opening the door, Carolina was overwhelmed by the sweet smell of cooking from the kitchen where her mother was cooking

Two labradors, a golden yellow one and a chocolate coloured one, came running through the house and all most took Carolina out as they jumped up at her in excitement, trying to lick her hands and face while she laughed at their clumsyness

"Hey Henry and Milo. I missed you as well" She said in a cheery voice.

"Sweetie, you home?" Called a voice from the kitchen

Carolina walked through to the kitchen to where the delicious smells were being created. Standing at the kitchen was her Mother, stirring a pot of soup on the stove with her back turned to Carolina. She was quite skinny. Her skin was a light olive colour and her long hip length black hair was tied up in a nice, neat ponytail. She turned around to see Carolina standing in the doorway, her deep chocolate eyes studying Carolina.

"Hey Mum. How was your day?" Asked Carolina

"Oh this and that. The usual. I should be asking how yours was" Replied her Mother

"Hmm school was school" said Carolina hopping onto one of the bar stools at the counter, taking an apple out of the fruit basket and tossing it a few times before taking a bite into it.

"Why were you late again? Were you training again?" her mother asked in an annoyed tone. Carolina tried to hide her face behind her bangs.

"You know what I have told you about training. You train once a week and that is final. If I catch you coming home late again, I will take your training gear and you will come home straight after school. Is that clear? She said in a stern tone

"Crystal"

"Good. Now can you go get your brother and father? Dinner is almost ready" Said her mother, continuing to stir the pot

Carolina hopped of the bar stool, still eating her apple, and made her way upstairs to her brothers bedroom. She found her brother sitting at his desk fixing some bizarre object that he had found lying in the garage.

"Hey Sam, Mum told me to tell you that dinners almost ready"

"Just gimme a minute" Replied Sam, intrigued by this little object.

Sam was her younger brother only by one and a half years. His room reflected on his personality. It was quite messy but he had some system going where he could find whatever he needed whenever he needed it. He was like his father, a tinkerer. He would find little pieces of equipment which have been thrown out or destroyed and try to fix them or make them better. His room was littered with little pieces of metal and tools.

"Come on Sam! Mum wants you down there now!" Carolina said, a tad annoyed now

"Fine. I'm going" He huffed as he put his little project down and slumped past Carolina to the dining room downstairs.

Sam looked more like his mother. He had her light olive skin and deep chocolate eyes but he had his dark brown hair from his father. He was almost taller than Carolina but not as strong.

Carolina continued her way through the house to her father's drawing room where he was working on a house plan for one of his clients. Slowly, she pushed to door open to find her father working busily behind his desk, like she had expected.

"Hey Dad, Mum said dinners ready and you need to be down stairs" She said softly as she quietly opened the door

"Thankyou Lina, I'm coming down right now" He said as he packed away his pencils and turned to face Carolina.

His face showed signs of aging and stress but held a warm smile and deep calming blue eyes. His hair was a deep brown but had little bits of silver popping up here and there and his glasses were resting on his head.

Carolina quickly walked down the stairs, followed by her dad, to the dining room where her mum was serving soup.

"Hey dad, guess what I found today!" Said Sam to her dad. This was the usual start to dinner.

_Thud Thud Thud_

Any minute now, Carolina's mother would be coming in to tell her to stop training this late at night. I was only 9.30pm.

_Bang Bang Bang_

She stopped punching and turned towards her bedroom door. It was probably her mum. To her surprise though, it was her brother.

"Hey sis, I love you and all, but could you train another time. I need to sleep and I can't when you're punching holes in a wall" said Sam, half asleep at her door

"Sorry Sam. I'll stop and let you sleep. Night" Said Carolina and she closed the door to her brother who was about to fall on top of her

With nothing to do now, she flumped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. Looking around her room, every wall had different pictures stuck everywhere. Family holidays photos, photos of her friends and the odd photo of an object here and there.

Looking at one of her family photos, she didn't really fit in. If her family had red, auburn or blonde hair and slightly pale skin then she would have fit in, but they didn't. They were all brown eyed, olive skin and black or brown haired. Carolina stuck out like a red dot in green picture in alot of the photos.

It was pretty obvious to her she didn't really fit. She wasn't genetically part of this family. In fact, Carolina wasn't even part of this family. She didn't have any childhood memories about her mother and father. But she had memories of something else...another family.

There was this one memory she had that she would have countless dreams about. It was of a blonde woman kissing her on the head and leaving while a man stood at the window with sad green eyes watching this woman leave. After that, there was nothing. She only had memories of Sam and her mum and dad.

It was pretty obvious she was a foster child. Her parents had never said anything about it though. But if she belonged to another family, then her last name isn't 'Rooks'. Thinking back to her memories, she could only remember two letters, 'Ch-'. The word was on the tip of her tongue when-

"Carolina! Lights out!" Yelled her mum from downstairs

She turned out the lights and went back to laying on her bed thinking. She had lost the word, but she had the words 'Ch'. What was her last name? She laid there thinking until sleep overwhelmed her and eyelids dropped close.

In her dreams, she usually dreamt about the blonde woman and the man with sad green eyes watching her leave, holding Carolina's hand tightly. It was always the same except anything she saw was slightly blurry and anything that was spoken was muffled and quiet. This dream was different though. It was clearer this time. She could see and hear everything. She could see all the detail of the front garden and the house behind her. She could hear the woman telling the man that he'll see her soon and that she needed to go. When the woman came over to say goodbye, she kiss her forehead but didn't say goodbye. Instead she whispered;

"Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes"

Something clicked in Carolina's head and she woke up. She knew what those two letters 'Ch' were and she knew the word

"Ch-ur" she began pronouncing. It felt like they fit but weren't complete.

"Ch-ur-ch" she spelt.

"Chur-ch" she said again. It felt it was a part of her.

"Church" she said loud and clear. She said it over and over again to make sure it felt right.

"Carolina Church" She said quietly. It sounded complete. Much better than 'Carolina Rooks'

"Carolina Church. My name is Carolina Grace Church"

.:':. .:':. .:':.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last part of the flash back and this is probly the biggest one there will be. Btw, the flash back is only to give everyone a bit of knowledge about what is going on. I don't own Roosterteeth and Red vs Blue nor do I own any of the characters except the OC's  
**

**btw, Weetbix are an biscuits made of wheat for those who don't know. It's an Australian breakfast :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

.:':. .:':. .:':.

*Flash Back*

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Get up Carolina!"

"Shmph" A half asleep Carolina snuggled up closer to her blankets, trying to get as much warmth as possible before being dragged out of bed. She turned over to see the time on her phone which was laying on the bed-side table. The screen on her phone lit up as she pressed one of the buttons and the time was beaming in the middle of the screen. It was only 6.30am.

"GET UP!" Her brother yelled, continuing to bang on the door.

"Crap! Calm down! I'm getting up now!" Groggily pulling herself out of bed, she pulled open the door and braced herself for the cold air that lingered in the house. Slumping down the stairs, she made her way to the kitchen, pulled out a bowl and the Weetbix box, placed 4 in her bowl, poured the milk over, and hungrily began eating them. She hadn't realised that she looked like shit after having a restless nights sleep which her '_dreams'._

"Hey darling. How are you this morning?" Her mum chirped up. Her father was in the kitchen aswell making coffee while her mother was making toast. Her best guess for her brother was that he was upstairs getting ready for school or he had fallen asleep again. Either one was quite possible.

"Oh it was sleep" She replied with a mouth full of weetbix.

"Carolina, are you alright? You look like you didn't sleep at all" Her mother asked in a worried tone

"I slept fine. Like a log" She said in a dull tone.

The truth was she didn't sleep. How could she? She had only realised that her parents were not who she thought they were and the fact that she belonged to another family and her 'parents' didn't bother to tell her. She wasnt 5 years old, She was 16. She should know these things by now. She could understand.

"You sure? I know when your lying. You are my daughter, remember" He mother said while still buttering the toast she was making. Her father was now sitting at the little dining table reading the paper and drinking coffee. _"It's now or never"_ she thought.

"I am fine Mum, or should I call you 'Mum'? Infact, should I even call you my parents!"

The room went quiet. All except for the coffee mug shattering as it hit the ground and the knife clinking as it was dropped to the floor

"I...beg your pardon?" Her mother said, lost for words, slowly turing around from where she was making breakfast.

"Where would you get such a insane idea, Carolina?" Her father questioned, compeletly ignoring the mess that his coffee had made when the mug hit the ground

"Isn't it obvious?! You are all dark haired and olive skined and I'm the only pale one with red hair. Every family photo,_ I_ stick out! I don't fit in to this family! I had another family and I know because I have _memories_ and _dreams_ about them! I know what my mother looks like and I know what my father looks like! And I know I'm for a fact I'm not Carolina Rooks, My _real_ name is Carolina Grace _Church, _not Rooks! When the _hell_ did you plan on telling me I'm a foster child! I'm not bloody 5! Im 16!" Carolina shouted

"Sweetie, calm down!" Exclaimed her father

"I'm not going to calm down untill you tell me the _truth_! And not just little bits of it, _I want the whole truth. _I want to know where my parents are and why they left me!" She shouted. Her blood was boiling now and nothing was going to stop her from finding out the truth. Her father and mother had now moved to the couch and her mother beckoned Carolina to sit on the opposite one.

"Come sit down Carolina. I believe it's time we had this talk"

* * *

"Carolina, we were going to tell you about your past but we just couldn't bring ourselves to do it" Explained her mother

"Oh and when was that? When I was 20?" Carolina said. Sarcasm laced her words

"No, We didn't want to mess around with your life" Said her father. Carolina was now sitting on the couch opposite from her parents with a blanket drapped over her legs, fiddling with the strings that were on the end of the blanket.

"Well too late for that. Now can you tell me about my parents?" She asked. Curiousness, excitement and dread all ran through her head at the same time. What if he parents were horrible? What is they stole? What if they were in jail?

"Well your mother's name was Alison Church and father was Leonard Church. You were their only child and the light of their lives. When you were little, a war began between races from the galaxies. Your mother was a fiery woman. You and her share many traits. She was always one to be looking out for adventure and trouble. She used to train alot and and was quite stubborn. She always had to be number one. She was just like you" Said her father.

Carolina chuckled at the thought. _She was just like her mother_.

"When the war broke out, your mother was amoung many to join the UNSC. She would constantly leave to go to the training bases and stay guard on Earth. That's why she was always leaving so often. Then, she qualified to become a space marine, but to do this, she had to leave Earth. This ment leaving her home, her family, you, all behind and she hated it. She didn't want to leave Leonard or her daughter behind but she had to. She did tell Lenoard that he shouldnt worry and that-"

"He'd see her again. That's what she said to him in my dreams." Carolina cut in.

"Yes...Thats exactly what she said.." Said her mother, slightly astounded

"When she left, she went around and told everyone she was leaving, but she never said goodbye to anyone. She hated-"

"Goodbyes. She hated them. She told me that if you say to never say goodbye, because if you don't say 'goodbye,' then you aren't really gone. You just aren't there right now" Carolina said, scrunching up her face as she tried to rememeber those words

"Yes...thats what she said.."Said her father, shoked at her rememberance

"Your mother dissapeared after that and your father never heard anything about her. He began searching for her and he went into a deep depression. He then went out to find your mother. He left you behind by yourself when you were 4. The UNSC did a clean out of your parents house when they left and they found you all alone. This family is one of the many foster familys for kids whose parents both went to war or died" Said her mother.

"What happened to them?" Carolina asked cautiously. She knew that would dread the answer

"Your mother...your mother was killed in action at at base on another planet. Your father was trying to find her. He thought he could bring her back but he was fighting a lost cause. No one has seen or heard of him since" Said her father in a sadder tone

"Is that the whole truth?" She questioned

"Yes" Her parents replied in unison

"Um...I'm going upstairs to take a shower" Said Carolina as she got up and ran up the stairs to her room, before the tears overwhelmed her.

"Charlie, do you think we did the right thing?" Her mother asked sad tone

"I think its best she knows now, Rebecca. She can handle it"

* * *

_Thud Thud Thud_

She was back at school punching the shit out of one of the punching bags before sport had started. She had spent most of the morning in her room crying into her pillow.

_"Why did I even want to know? My mother is dead and my father is gone. I have no family. I'm an orphan. My father left me when I was 4. What was he thinking?!"_She thought to herself

She continued punching the bag harder and harder. Then, she connected one powerfull punch and the bag broke of the links and flew across the room

"Holy shit..." She'd never been able to do that before. She looked down to her hands wrapped in tape. The white tape was stained red and brown from her constant punching. Her knuckles and hands were raw from just punching over and over and now bleeding through the tape

"Hey Carolina, How was- holy shit...Did you did that?!" Said Lucy as she entered the gym. She was fine untill she saw Carolina's bleeding hands and the punching bag off its chain halfway across the room.

"I just got a little..angry" She said, contemplating wether she should tell Lucy about what happened this morning. But decided not to incase tears began to verge while she was telling her. Carolina never cried infront of people, even her best friend. She couldnt show people she was weak

"Well you might want to keep that undercontrol. We have sport now, I'm gonna go get changed. I'll meet you out here in a minute" Lucy said turning on her heel and heading towards the change room with her gym clothes under her arm.

More and more people started to come in from her class and got ready for thier sport lesson. Everything was going smooth untill _"she"_ turned up.

The door swung open with a bang and a skinny girl with fake long blonde hair, cake faced and chewing gum walked into the gym with her lackeys following close behind. She was obviously one of the popular girls. She was wearing all the latest brands, short skirt, crop top, sunglasses, heels and a handbag with her sports gear neatly folded up in.

"Oh looked what the alley cat dragged in. Oh wait, that is the alley cat!" She said looking towards Carolina, whose hair was messed up from working out, hands strapped in tape which was stained red from punching and a punching bag lying halfway across the gym floor.

"Fuck you Maria" She said as she picked up her drink bottle and took a large gulp from it.

"Oo harsh words coming from godzilla. What happened to your hands? Did you get upset you couldnt be good enough and start cutting?" She said laughing. Carolina just glarred at her.

"Hopefully you'll lose enough blood and die. This world can do with oneless loser" Maria said walking away while her lackeys followed laughing. This was making Carolina blood boil and ontop of everything else that had happened this morning. She had to talk to someone.

Carolina immediatly started walking towards the change room that Lucy was in. She found her sitting there tying her shoe on the bench

"Hey Lucy, I need to talk to you about something" She said in a quiet voice

"Sure. Hit me, I'm all ears" She said sitting up intentively, watching Carolina

"I want to wait till no ones here" She said softly so only Lucy could hear

"Um Sure" She uncertain about what she was going on about. They waited a few minutes untill everyone had cleared out of the change rooms

"So what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

"Okay, Okay, Let me get this straight. Your parents arent actually your parents, their a foster family that being looking after you. Your actually parents last names were 'Church'. Your mother went into the UNSC and your father left you at the age of 4 to run off and find your mother. And your parents, who aren't your parents, only told you this morning?" She said, trying to sum it all up

"Yeah...that's basically it" Said Carolina in a dull tone

"Wow..."

"Complaicated, I know"

"I wish my life was that insteresting!" Carolina just chuckled

"Thanks for letting me talk to you about this. This means alot to me" Carolina said, feeling relieved of the presure

"No problem. What are best friends for?" Lucy said, giving Carolina a warm hug

"Just promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye" She chanted. The two just laughed and left the change rooms in a somewhat happier mood. What they didn't know is that a certain blonde had been in one of the toilet cubicles the whole time listening to the conversation.

* * *

"Alright girls, start warming up!" Shouted their PE teacher, Mr. Carls. Carolina didn't need to warm up and the teacher already knew.

"So you hit that punching bag right off the chain?" He asked her while they watched the class do warm up.

"Yeah, I was just really angry and I felt my hand connect with the bag and one second it was there, the next, it was halfway across the room"

"Wow..No one here has ever done that, let alone a girl" He said in awe

"Are you being sexist, sir?" She asked in an annoyed tone

"No its just, I haven't seen anyone of your height and build that can punch a punching bag off a chain" He said explaining what he said before. He walked off and began to lead the class in some stretches.

It turned out today in class, they would be given a lesson on self defence (not that carolina needed it) and they would be paired up with someone in the same height as them. Lucy was taller than Carolina so they weren't going to be partners. Carolina was almost considering to shot herself in the head when she found out who she was paired with.

"Ew! Im not being paired with her!" A high pitch squeal echoed through the gym

"And there is no way im working with her! She'll complain about me breaking her nails!" Protested Carolina

"Now come one girls. You two are exactly the same in height. Just work together or your getting and F" Mr. Carls said before walking away

Maria and Carolina were just glaring at each other. The class began going through moves and Carolina and Maria were flying through the moves that the teacher was instructing the class, even though they hated every second of it.

"Carolina and Maria, I'll get you two to come up here and demonstrate what you've learnt in defense skills" Said Mr. Carls, motioning for the pair to come up.

It was a soft fight at first and then Maria whispeared 'Pathetic' to Carolina and things started to get a little rough. Instead of the soft hits they were dealing, they started to get a little bit harder.

"Alright girls, not too hard. I don't want any injuries" Said Mr. Carls in a slightly worried tone. Carolina and Maria were in close proximity and Carolina could hear anything she said

"Your always training Carolina. Your never going to get any better. You'll always be wannabe and a no one" She said right next to her face. The punches got much harder from Carolina and Maria was sheilding herself from some of the blows. Maria brought up one knee and jammed it into Carolina stomach, temporaily winding her. She rolled on the floor trying to regain some breath. Meanwhile, Maria had gotten up and was now ontop of Carolina throwing punches at her face.

"Girls! Stop attacking eachother!" Shouted Mr. Carls. They just ignored him. Maria's fist connected with Carolina's eye and she bit on her tounge in pain as pain seared around her eye. She blocked alot of Marias punches but only few hit her face. She felt like she had spilt her lip and the comings of a black eye.

"You know what, your such a a little skank. No boys like you. They all think your weird and pathetic and so up yourself. Go cut yourself or die" She said while punching. Something clicked in Carolina's head. She grabbed her hand and twisted it so far around she was surprised it didnt break. She threw her to the ground and let go of her wrist. Maria got up and tried to focus on where Carolina was. When she saw her, it was to late. She round-house kicked her in the face and she went flying and hit the wall. Maria quickly got back up again and ran towards Carolina and started hitting her. She was too late though. Carolina punched in the gut and Maria was crimpled. The in one swift action, she had Maria's throat, holding her in the air. Mr. Carls was shouting them, but he was just ingnored by them

"Don't ever fucking say that again" Carolina growled, still holding Maria by the throat

"You know you really are pathetic, no one loves you or wants you. Your parents dont even love you, or are they even your parents. Your always such an annoying twat, maybe its the reason why your dad left you" Said Maria though a hoarse voice, through raspy breaths, struggling for oxygen through Carolina's tight grip.

Something snapped in Carolina. She put all her anger into one fist and punched Maria in the face. When her fist connected with her face, she let go and Maria went flying across the gym, hitting the wall on the other side and sliding down. Her nose was obviously broken and it was bleeding alot. She must have passed out because her chest was heaving but she wasnt moving. Mr. Carls screaming and shouting at the class that was running around in fright of what just happened. Someone was running over to Maria and someone started running over to Carolina.

The room around Carolina began to spin. She wanted to scream. Instead she fell to the floor crying and sobbing so hard she began to lose oxygen. She felt someone rush over and try to calm her down.

"Carolina! Stay with me!" Shouted a voice. It was muffled but she could tell it was Lucy. It wasn't too long before the world went black and she passed out.

*End of Flashback*

_Thud..._

The punching stopped. She was now laying on the training room floor, hands bleeding and tears threatening to spill over.

_"Did my father really think I was going to be an annoying twat when I grew up? No, I'll make him proud. I'll show him I can be the best. I'm going to be number one no matter what"_

Tears were now falling down her red cheeks, cooling them, and then falling onto the training room floor

"Hey boss?" A voice from behind her said. She quickly wiped away the tears. No one could see her weak. She turned around to see a man in dark grey sweat pants and a orange Grifball T-shirt standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey York. What are you doing down here?" Asked Carolina, hoping it wasnt obvious that she had been crying. York was a little bit taller than Carolina. He had deep brown hair which was styled in the way he ususlly kept it. His soft brown eyes were studying her as she tried to come up for an excuse.

"I was about to say the- Carolina, are you crying?" He asked in disbelief

"No, I am fine" she said quite bluntly

"Well thats good to know. Now, I'm here to take you to bed" He said with the goofy smile.

"I'm fine York I dont want to go to bed." She was basically exhausted, but she still wanted to train.

"I'm not taking no for an answer" He said as he took her arm. She was too tired to complain and she let him lead her to her to her room. By the time she got there, she could barely keep her eyes open. York opened her door and laid her down in her bed, softly kissing her forehead and tucking her in. Any other time she would have beaten him to death, but right now, all she needed was comfort.

"Goodnight Carolina" He said softly, stroking her hair as her eyes droped and she fell into a deep, well deserved, sleep.

.:':. .:':. .:':.


End file.
